


Smile

by Cap_D, DeamonSlayer576



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bossy Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky in Heels, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Model Bucky, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Photographer Steve Rogers, Romanian Bucky Barnes, Romanian dirty talk, Stockings, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_D/pseuds/Cap_D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamonSlayer576/pseuds/DeamonSlayer576
Summary: Steve, a well-known photographer, and Bucky, a dashing Romanian model, have worked together many times and been friends for years when things get a little weird after a "special" photoshoot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2020 Marvel Reverse Big Bang and based on artwork by the amazing Cap_D. I want to say a huge thank you to Cap for their fantastic artwork and being so supportive during this crazy year.
> 
> I also want to say a big thank you to Isobel for being a great beta and helping whip this story into shape.
> 
>   
> Note: Bucky speaks Romanian in this story, and I have done my best to find accurate translations. Unfortunately, though a beautiful language, Romanian does not have a ton of information about it online. Especialy in regards to more casual slang and swearing. If there is someone who speaks Romanian reading this, please let me know if I have screwed up royally, and I will try to fix it. 
> 
> English translations of the Romanian phrases used will be in the endnotes.

Steve frowned as he examined his shot list again as the sound of people moving about buzzed in the back of his mind. He didn't need to be looking at this list, he had studied it thoroughly already, and everything for this shoot had been planned to a T. Just as Steve liked it.

Steve had gotten the nickname Captain in the industry for a reason. People joked that his shoots were more organized and tightly run than most military operations. But it was that precision that had helped get him noticed and receive some highly prestigious clients. And it was one of those clients that he was working for that day.

SHIELD, one of the top fashion magazines in the world, had contacted him to photograph an editorial based on 1940s wartime fashion. So, of course, Steve found himself in Brooklyn's waterfront district in a huge brick warehouse, watching everything with a sharp eye.

He had already tested the lighting and could see Maria, the creative director, talking with Peggy as she got her hair curled for the shoot, while the two other models, some new faces from Sokovia named Wanda and Pietro, were slipping into wardrobe. 

"Mr. Rogers, sir!" Steve turned to see his assistant Peter standing by with a phone in hand. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't seem to get a hold of Mr. Barnes. I'll keep trying, but his agent has been unable to get in contact either."

Ah yes, the reason for his frown earlier, James Barnes. SHIELD had specifically insisted on James Barnes for this shoot, some big up and coming model from Romania, and Steve had not been impressed by what he had read. A quick google search had brought up glossy photos of the man, and Steve had to admit Barnes had modelling talent. However, a little digging through his contacts had also brought up stories of Barnes showing up to shoots late, seeming almost drunk at times, and one rather scathing tale of Barnes almost getting into a fistfight with a photographer. Whispers were that he had moved to New York because he was having trouble getting work back in Europe.

While Steve didn't want to believe in all the industry gossip, Barnes was certainly not doing himself any favours. He was already almost two hours late for the shoot, and as he had been the one Steve had planned to shoot first, the carefully crafted schedule had been royally fucked.

"Tell Wanda and Pietro that we will start with them, and then update Maria on the Barnes situation. We will have to move Peggy's shoot up as well, but keep trying Barnes and let me know if anything changes."

"Yes Sir Mr. Rogers Sir!" Steve shook his head as Peter bounced off to do as he was told. Picking up his camera, Steve took a deep breath to hold back his frustration as a smiling Wanda walked out on set in a sharply cut dress and her hair up in victory rolls.

Steve had finished Wanda's shots and was almost done with Pietro's when a loud bang broke him from his concentration. 

" _La naiba! _Stupid door!" Steve's head snapped around to take in the walking disaster that had just disrupted his set. It was a man, hair a rat’s nest of curls, shirt covered with a giant coffee stain, soaked lower legs of jeans that were ripped all over in a way that looked like it was done by accident rather than for fashion, and dirty shoes that were tracking mud all over the clean floor. Steve almost saw red.__

"Get that man out of here." He snapped at Peter, and the young man quickly jumped into action. Knowing that if he allowed himself to pay attention to the scene behind him, it would only frustrate him more, Steve turned away. Pietro didn't say anything, quickly trying to fall back into the groove that they had managed to build up before the distraction.

When Steve finally lowered the camera, Pietro’s photos done for the time being, Peter quickly stepped forward. Handing over a water bottle as he spouted off an update. "Ms. Carter is ready and on standby, Ms. Maximoff is almost done with makeup for her second look, and Mr. Barnes is heading to wardrobe and should be ready soon."

Steve's brow furrowed at Barnes’ name. "When did Barnes arrive?"

Peter fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "It was the man who came in earlier."

Steve frowned as he looked back towards wardrobe. "You mean the walking disaster that disrupted my shoot? That was Barnes?"

"Yes, Mr. Rogers, sir. He said that his alarm hadn't gone off, and then he had missed his train, so he ended up on the wrong one to the other side of the city, and then his coffee-"

Steve held up his hand, cutting Peter off. "I don't care what his excuses are. His disregard for how his actions affected everyone on this set is shameful. He wasted valuable time. I'm not about to make the other models suffer for his lack of discipline. You can tell Mr. Barnes that his time will, unfortunately, be shorter than the others due to time limitations. Go!"

Peter nearly bowled over Peggy as she made her way towards the set. Steve had worked with her many times before, and her blood-red smile was a comforting sight at the moment. "What _do _you feed that boy Steve, if he goes much faster; he'll be flying."__

____

__

Steve let out a soft laugh as he stepped forward and offered his hand to help Peggy up onto some stacked crates. Once she was situated, her tight pencil skirt and silky blouse ensemble standing as a perfect contrast against the exposed brick, Steve began shooting again. Peggy was as professional as always, and as Steve looked through the results, he knew that they had already gotten the perfect shot.

As he put his camera down, Steve heard a set of footsteps behind him. "Reporting for duty, Captain."

Turning, Steve saw a handsome brunette man in a pair of perfectly fitted tan trousers and a white-collar shirt, accentuating broad shoulders that were framed by a set of suspender straps. Short hair had been lightly slicked back, but was failing to conceal a hint of natural curl. And as Steve took in the whole picture of what was perfect 1940s casual men fashion, he realized with a start that it was James Barnes who was standing in front of him.

"About time you were here. Go lean against that wall, we have a lot of time to make up." Barnes simply smiled and gave a quick nod before doing as he was told. With the clumsy entrance he had made, Steve was dreading this part of the photoshoot, figuring it would take a miracle to get into a good flow with Barnes. However, much to Steve's shock, as Barnes stepped onto set, it was like he became a different person. 

As the shutter clicked over and over again, Steve had to rein in his shock. Leaning against the wall, Barnes looked suave and relaxed, the lights hitting his face in such a way that Steve was sure he could shoot from any angle and it would be perfect. Contrary to what he had thought, the two of them moved like they had been working together for years. Barnes' poses transitioned smoothly, and Steve found himself glancing at the monitor to see what could be a magazine cover almost every time. 

"Mr. Rogers, sir, the Maximoffs are ready for their next set." Glancing over his shoulder, Steve saw that indeed that Maximoffs were standing nearby in their next look. Turning back to Barnes, he waved the man forward.

"That was great work Barnes. Go see Maria for your next look." 

"Aye, Captain!" With a mock salute, the brunette walked off... and almost tripped on a lighting stand. He managed to catch himself at the last minute, and shot an embarrassed smile back at Steve after realizing he was being watched.

The rest of the day passed by in a whirl of outfits and set changes, and when Steve shot Bucky for his second and then third time, he had to admit that it hadn't been a one-off fluke, but a serious talent for modelling combined with incredible genetics. At the end of the day, as Steve was packing up his gear, he saw Barnes talking to Maria across the room. Steve was somewhat surprised to see Maria's stern face crack with a bit of a smile. Zipping his bag closed, Steve was about to heft the strap over his shoulder when Barnes made quick tracks across the room until he was in front of the blond.

"Um...excuse me Captain...Mr. Rogers, I just wanted to apologize for my actions today. I was fortunate to get this job, and I know my tardiness is inexcusable. I was wondering if I could buy you coffee or something to make up for it?" Steve watched as the younger man shoved his hands into the torn jeans he had been wearing that morning. The blond may have held his silence for a bit longer than necessary just to make Barnes suffer a bit.

"It's not just me you should apologize to." Barnes’ cheeks pinked.

"I know. I already apologized to everyone else. You're the last one." Steve watched Barnes's face for a minute before lifting his bag and making his way towards the door.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could certainly use a coffee." Barnes’ smile was blinding. 

"I could go for a serious caffeine fix right about now. I spilled mine on myself this morning, so I haven't had coffee all day." Steve raised a pointed look at the coffee-stained shirt the other was wearing. Following his gaze, Barnes smiled and shrugged before following Steve out of the warehouse and back into the busy Brooklyn streets.

That wasn't the last time that Barnes bought Steve an apology coffee. After the success of that first shoot, Barnes became a common sight in Steve's life, both professional and personal. SHIELD was incredibly happy with the results and had commissioned Steve for many future editorials, many of them featuring the brunette. Even outside of SHIELD, Barnes had gained attention in the modelling world, and Steve had seen him plastered across all sorts of billboard ads and magazines. Some of the photos Steve had shot, some by other photographers. But any time that Steve and Barnes were together, they ended up going for their late apology coffee - even if Barnes had nothing to apologize for.

Steve learned a lot about Barnes on those coffee trips. Foremost, the man needed the dark stuff to survive, and Steve was pretty sure Barnes' blood was 90% caffeine. Even though he was the embodiment of suave, confidence, and grace on set, Bucky was a clumsy walking disaster in the real world. The next thing was that Barnes hated his first name and insisted that he be called Bucky. Once they were on a first-name basis, it was like the floodgates opened. Steve had never been much of a social person and had trouble making friends; being shut in as a child due to health issues tended to lead to those types of results. As Bucky was also alone in New York, it wasn't that surprising that their professional relationship slowly shifted into friendship.

While chatting over burgers and hanging out at each other's apartments, Steve slowly got to know more about Bucky. One of the craziest facts they ended up discovering was that Steve and Bucky had both grown up only a few blocks from one another. This had, of course, opened the topic of how Bucky had ended up in Romania. Steve had listened raptly as Bucky told his tale about his single mom raising him and his twin sister Rebecca in Brooklyn before dying in a car accident when they were 12 and moving to Romania to live with their maternal grandparents. Bucky had moved to Bucharest at 19 for work and gotten a job as a mechanic where he had been 'discovered'.

Bucky had laughed as he told the story. "It was like something out of a movie. There I am, in my disgusting work clothes at the shop and this redheaded goddess walks in with her motorcycle. She takes one look at me and asks if I've ever thought about modelling. Of course I stand there like an idiot, and she pulls out this business card and tucks it into my pocket before walking away!" Turns out that the redheaded goddess had been one Natalia Romanova, a highly successful designer under the label Black Widow. A couple of photoshoots later, and Bucky sent home a magazine with photos of him in it and a check to pay for his sister’s university.

But unfortunately, life was not a movie. Steve had listened patiently as Bucky had explained all the reasons behind the terrible rumours the blond had been judging him by before their first meeting. A model's life was a hard one, especially one trying to get their foot in the door. Bucky had been working his ass off for a couple of years, and it had taken its toll. 

Being late to set and sounding drunk was from Bucky being exhausted and a shortage of caffeine. The fight that had apparently stalled his career in Romania had been Bucky defending a young female assistant from a sleazy photographer who wouldn't leave her alone. Unfortunately, that photographer had connections, and soon Bucky had found himself out of work. Luckily he was still friends with Natalia Romanova, who happened to be good friends with one Pepper Potts of SHIELD. So Bucky had said his goodbyes and moved back to the city he had once called home.

After several years of friendship, Steve eventually met the infamous Natalia "Call me Natasha" Romanova. The woman was an absolute whirlwind, and Bucky had laughed his ass off as Steve had stumbled through an introduction. The laughing had come to an abrupt end when Natasha said something in Romanian that had Bucky sputtering and turning beet red. Sadly for Steve, though Bucky had been teaching him some Romanian, his skill level was still quite lacking.

After one of these conversations between the two while out for dinner on another of Natasha's visits, Steve found himself under her scrutiny. The redhead's eyes seemed to be assessing him and Steve froze under her gaze. 

"So, Steve, I must say your work is quite good."

"Oh..umm. Thank you very much, that's very kind." One perfectly plucked red eyebrow lifted.

"I have a new line I'm set to launch soon, and I need someone for the editorial. I want you."

"That's... I'm very flattered. What sort of editorial is it?"

"Lingerie. I want it clean and done right. I trust you to do the job properly." Natasha pulled a card out of her purse. "Here is the address. Everything is already arranged; you just need to show up and shoot. I have a show next week, so it's arranged for this weekend."

"Well... that's really soon, and I don't know if my schedule-"

"I already checked with your assistant, and you have no prior engagements. I expect to see you first thing Saturday morning." Natasha turned to Bucky, who was watching the exchange with held back laughter. The smile quickly disappeared as the focus was shifted on him. "And you better be on time James. If you are late, I'll come to your apartment myself, and you won't like what happens after that."

Bucky gulped and gave her a mock salute. "I'll be on time."

"Good. Now, gentlemen, I have to run, but I look forward to our time together later." With a quick kiss to Bucky's cheek, Natasha was gone. And now a few days later, as he stood on set in a studio in downtown manhattan, Steve still felt like his mind was trying to catch up with what was happening.

Models were walking around in nothing but lacy lingerie, not that Steve noticed. He was a professional and knew when to make his brain focus. He had seen Bucky arrive, but he had only been able to send him a quick wave before the other man had been grabbed by Natasha and rushed into hair and makeup.

Steve was going through the motions of shooting models, the set today a simple light grey background with dramatic lighting. Natasha had said that she wanted her work to be the focal point and didn't want to distract with a busy background. Steve didn't notice when Bucky emerged from styling - even the staccato clicking of heels on concrete didn't register. As Steve motioned to a young model named Shuri that he was finished, he heard a throat clearing behind him.

"I'm ready for my close up, Captain." 

Steve's reply fell to pieces as he turned and took in the sight in front of him. "B-Bucky?"

The brunette stood in front of him, clothed in only an open white button-up top that showed off miles of smooth muscled flesh. And on the bottom...well. Silky black underwear hugged Bucky’s lower half, cutouts in the side showing off small glimpses of the skin of his hips. Delicate fishnet stocking clung to long legs like a second skin, the band at the top curving in a soft scalloped edge. And at the bottom, finishing off the look, was a pair of wicked-looking black heels.

As Steve dragged his gaze back up to the top, he was greeted with Bucky's watching eyes and sinful smirk. That smirk should be classed as a deadly weapon, dammit. 

"Ummm...Bucky...what are you wearing?"

"It's part of Natasha's new line, of course. You know how Natasha likes a challenge, so she wanted to play with the ideas of feminine and masculine. Hence, male lingerie."

"Uh-huh." Steve didn't know what to say. His brain seemed to only be responding with an error message. Bucky gave the blond a pat on the shoulder and walked onto set, with surprising steadiness for being in heels. Doing the only thing he could think of, Steve picked up his camera as Bucky lounged on the floor, shirt framing a toned torso and leg bent showing off the stockings.

As Steve pressed the shutter over and over again, he couldn't stop his mind from taking in the beauty of Bucky's form. Steve had always acknowledged that the brunette was handsome; being a model, it wasn't that surprising. And as hard as it could be at times, he had always tried to view that beauty through a professional lens. When they had met, Steve had been 27 and established in the industry, Bucky had only been 21, fresh-faced and young. Over the years, Steve had watched as Bucky had grown physically and mentally as a person. But now at 24, Bucky had filled out in muscle, his face lost the last of its baby fat, and he had grown out his hair for a much more mature look.

Steve realized that he hadn’t pushed the shutter for a while and was glad his face was covered by the camera as he looked at Bucky through the viewfinder. He had always pushed thoughts of him and Bucky being something more to the back of his mind. He didn't want to risk their friendship. Even after an evening of a few too many drinks where Bucky had confided in him about the hell of being gay in conservative Romania and Steve had revealed that he was bisexual. Instead of saying something, Steve stood on the sidelines for the handful of relationships Bucky had entered into between flying around for modelling gigs. Steve had even tried going on a few dates himself. But after a disastrous one with Sharon, one of Peggy's cousins, he had stopped. Besides, he had a career to focus on.

But now, that career was causing him to have a mental breakdown in the form of one Bucky Barnes in lingerie.

"You okay over there, Steve?" Steve managed a nod and looked over at the monitor again, away from Bucky’s knowing gaze. The photos looked great, and he was sure that Natasha would be pleased. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I think we got it so you can go and get changed now." Steve kept his gaze focused squarely on the monitor as Bucky walked past him - but seeing row after row of thumbnails of Bucky in lingerie was not doing Steve's poor heart any favours.

As the day wound down and everyone started packing up, Steve wasn't that surprised to see Bucky waiting in his casual clothes. As Steve walked closer, Bucky looked up from his phone and sent the blond a beaming smile.

"Hey Steve, you ready for some coffee?" The blond tried to think of an excuse so he could get home and take the coldest of cold showers ever, but his traitorous brain wasn’t cooperating.

"Sure Buck, I could go for some coffee." Steve sighed. Making their way out of the building, Bucky hailed a cab and provided his address before Steve had much time to interject. Steve stayed quiet during the ride as the city moved past them.

"Steve? Hey, punk, are you even listening to me?" Steve opened his mouth to reply and then realized that he had been tuned out for the past few minutes and had no idea what Bucky was talking about.

"Ummm…"

"I knew you weren't listening. What's going on in that big blond head of yours?" Steve was saved from replying as the cab pulled to a stop in front of Bucky's apartment building. Paying the driver, Steve followed Bucky inside and soon found himself sitting in the brunette's kitchen, clutching a mug of coffee.

The coffee seemed to trigger Steve's brain into working properly again as Bucky sat across from him on one of the island bar stools, talking about some article he had read on NASA. Their discussion was going rather well until Steve glanced down and felt his brain grind to a halt.

"Bucky...are you…" Bucky’s eyes met his from under a pair of thick lashes.

"Am I what, Steve?" Peeking out from under a pair of ripped and stained jeans were Bucky's feet. Feet that were encased in a set of familiar fishnet stockings. As his gaze jumped between Bucky's feet and his face, Steve could feel his face growing warm. "Aww Steve, you look so cute when you blush."

"Bucky…" The brunette smiled, and Steve felt him jerk in surprise as he felt the brush of Bucky's stockinged foot against his leg.

"What did you think Steve? Did you enjoy yourself behind the camera today? You certainly seemed more invested than our normal shoots together." Steve felt the foot run up in the inside of his calf again and leaped out of his chair. Bucky was watching him, a sort of intensity in his face that Steve only ever saw when he was behind the camera.

"Bucky! Where is this coming from? You know I would never be anything but professional on set!" Steve's racing heart stuttered when Bucky’s confident visage dropped, and he frowned.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Steve, maybe you should go." Steve was shocked when he saw a misty look began to form in Bucky's eyes.

"What? Bucky, what's going on? Talk to me." The brunette rose and went to dump his coffee down the sink. Steve could see Bucky's knuckles turn white as he gripped the edge of the counter.

"I don't know how to do something like this Steve. Asking you to coffee never goes anywhere, and then today on the shoot, you actually had a reaction, so I thought…" Steve swore he felt a lightbulb go off in his mind.

"Wait...Bucky, were you trying to seduce me?" Bucky let out a wet sounding laugh.

"Wow, now I really feel like shit. I obviously read things totally wrong, so please just leave and let me wallow in misery."

Stepping around the island and making his way to the brunette, Steve could see the other man's shoulders shaking. Gently placing his hand on Bucky's arm, he felt the other man freeze. With a slight push of pressure, Bucky finally released the counter and turned to face Steve. Bucky wasn't crying, but he looked close, and his face was flushed red.

"Buck...that first time we went and got coffee...were you trying to ask me out?" Steve felt his heart skip in a little patter of hope when the other man responded with a small nod. "And over the years, all those times we went out...were you hoping it could become something more?"

Bucky bowed his head, a lock of hair escaping to shield his face. "I don't know what I hoped it would become Steve, but you never seemed to be interested at all."

"Bucky, I wasn't about to take advantage of you and ruin your reputation." Bucky’s head snapped up.

"Take advantage...wait, you mean you actually like me?"

"I'll admit you didn't quite make the best first impression, but once I got to know you, it was hard to resist your charm." Bucky's wide eyes stared at him.

"Steve Rogers, you absolute punk!" And then Steve felt fingers in his hair and Bucky's lips on his. After a moment of shock, Steve's brain clicked back on and reciprocated full force. As they came up for air, Steve pulled back and held the other man at arm's length.

"Wait, Bucky, we should talk about this." Bucky grabbed Steve's face between his hands and held his gaze.

"Steve Rogers, I have wanted you since the moment my stupid ass fell through those doors three years ago, so I will make this very clear. I want to date you, and I don't care what others think, so don't let your noble stubborn head get in the way of that. And if you are agreeable to that, I would like you to join me in my room for a fuck that I think is very overdue. So Captain, do you accept this mission?"

Steve didn't let himself think as he pulled Bucky in for another kiss, the answer yes hanging in the air between them.

The two of them stumbled into Bucky's room, hitting walls along the way as neither wanted to stop kissing to look where they were going. When they finally made it through the door, Steve felt himself backed up against Bucky's massive bed before a light push had him falling onto plush blankets.

On his back, Steve looked up at the gorgeous man standing above him. Bucky smiled as he stepped forward to kneel on the bed and straddle Steve. Their hands quickly divested the two of them of shirts before Bucky leaned down for a kiss while Steve ran his hand up the brunette’s back and into the messy bun of hair that was barely staying together. Steve could feel Bucky smirk against his lips when the elastic lost its battle, and dark curly hair tumbled down around them in a curtain.

_"The doresc." _Steve felt his cock jerk at the Romanian, and Bucky certainly felt the response, rolling his hips and causing Steve to let out a moan. Bucky chuckled and shifted to kiss down Steve's neck and behind his ear. "Mmm, you liked that. Does my accent do it for you Stevie?"__

____

____

"Aw, shit Buck." Steve felt his face flame with the shaking of Bucky's laughter.

_"Aeroglisorul meu e plin de țipari."_

__

__

Steve pulled on Bucky's hair and raised his eyebrow at the brunette's mischievous expression. "Was that Romanian dirty talk, or are you just being an ass?"

Bucky shrugged and leaned in for another kiss. "I guess you'll never know. But... _Vreau să mi-o tragi _, Stevie."__

____

____

Now Steve was no Romanian expert, but he could guess what he had just said from the look in Bucky's eyes. Reaching down, Steve flicked open the button and pushed down the zipper to Bucky's pants. Sliding his hand inside the opening, Steve paused when he felt his hand meet silk. Looking down, Steve grabbed the top of Bucky's pants and pulled. The sight that met the blond took him a few moments to process. Showing through the gaping fly, was the silk panties from the photoshoot.

"Bucky...holy shit…"

"You like ‘em, Steve?" The blond was still trying to form words when Bucky pulled back and escaped Steve's grasping hands to stand at the foot of the bed. Keeping eye contact, Bucky hooked his thumbs in the belt loops and shimmied them down his legs, exposing inch after sinful inch of silk and fishnet stockings on smooth skin. As Bucky stepped out of his jeans and stood with his hands on his hips, Steve thought his dick was about to burst out of his zipper.

Steve pushed himself into a seated position as Bucky moved back into his reach. Grabbing Bucky's hips, Steve drew the other man closer, his face at the perfect height to admire the sight that had been presented to him.

Placing a kiss on Bucky's stomach, Steve ran his fingers down the front of the lingerie, where he could see Bucky's cock pushing against the silk, a damp spot already beginning to form. Bucky let out a gasp and pushed into Steve's hand, weaving his fingers into blond hair to help him balance. Bucky's gasp became a moan when Steve reached a hand around and grabbed a handful of firm ass.

"Fucking hell Steve" Steve cut off any more comments from the other man as with a quick tug, the panties were down to Bucky's thighs, and the blond took the brunette's cock in his mouth. _"Futu-i!" ___

____

____

Steve felt Bucky's hands tighten in his hair as he ran his tongue down the underside of Bucky's cock. Pulling back for a moment, Steve looked up and was greeted to the sight of Bucky's swollen lips and eyes with pupils so blown out the blue was hardly visible. Steve brought his hand around to give the cock in front of him a firm stroke. "You look so gorgeous, Buck, prettiest picture I've ever seen."

"You can take my picture later Stevie, but right now, we've got three years to make up for." Steve smirked and yanked Bucky down onto the bed with a squeak and flipped them over till Steve was caging the younger man beneath his arms.

"Where's your stuff, Buck?" Rather than answering, Bucky rolled over and reached for his bedside table, leaving Steve with a delectable view of his toned ass in the air. Steve was so busy enjoying the view that he barely brought his hand up in time to not get brained by the bottle of lube Bucky had thrown at his head.

Bucky laughed at the blond's affronted expression as he reached down and slid the underwear the rest of the way off his legs, leaving the stockings on. Steve was rather sad to see the piece of silk be tossed to the side, but that sadness was quickly outweighed by a rush of arousal as Bucky rolled onto his back and spread his legs wide.

The look in Bucky's eyes was going straight to Steve's dick that was, sadly, still contained in his slacks. The brunette licked his lips and reached down for the bottle of lube that lay forgotten in the sheets. Mischievous eyes held Steve's as the bottle clicked open and Bucky brought his lubed fingers to circle around his hole. The blond nearly came in his pants when the brunet threw his head back and groaned as he pushed a finger inside himself.

"Mmmm, I know you love looking at me Stevie, but this would be much more fun if you lose the pants and put those muscles of yours to use." Bucky gasped as another finger joined the first, and Steve nearly fell off the bed in his rush to get out of his remaining clothes. Now naked, Steve revelled in the feeling of warmth of Bucky's skin against his as he rejoined the brunette and pulled him in for another kiss.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Steve ran a hand down the other man's body, pausing to give the brunette's cock another firm stroke before pushing Bucky's fingers out of the way. Already wet from his own preparations, Steve slid his first finger easily into Bucky's warm channel. The brunette moaned, and Steve felt the hand gripping onto his shoulder dig its nails into his skin. Bucky pulled back from the kiss to gasp as a second finger entered him, Steve's larger hands creating more stretch.

"You good, Buck?"

" _La naiba _, Steve!" The blond chuckled, but that was quickly cut off by a moan when he felt Bucky's hand wrap around his member. Between the leftover lube and precum he had been steadily leaking, Bucky's hand stroking him felt like heaven. The only thing that could be better was if he was fully inside the brunette. With that in mind, Steve sat back and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. Ripping the foil open with his teeth, Steve quickly sheathed himself and added lube before setting himself in front of Bucky once more.__

____

____

"Can I, Buck?"

"Steve, I swear if you don't get in in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna tie you to this bed and take it for myself." Tucking that image in the back of his mind for future reference, Steve pulled Bucky in by his hair for a kiss as he pushed forward. There was a moment of resistance before the head of his cock popped through the ring of muscle, and then Steve was inside Bucky.

The two men groaned as Steve paused, looking down at Bucky to make sure he was okay. The brunette didn't even give Steve much of a chance to pause before he wrapped his stockinged feet behind Steve's back and pulled. Steve heard Bucky hiss as he became fully sheathed inside the other man while his brain was processing all the feelings. God, it had been a long time since he had been with anyone and the tight feeling of heat around his hard cock was heady.

"Come on Steve, move! _Fute-mă _!" Happily giving in to the other man's demand, Steve pulled back and thrust forward again, drawing a moan from Bucky. As Steve continued to move, chasing that wonderful friction, Bucky held onto his broad shoulders and placed kisses on whatever skin he could reach. Even as the blond pounded into him, Bucky egged him on, a gasping repetition of harder, harder, harder. Steve's control snapped when the younger man's kisses changed to a sharp bite to the neck.__

____

____

"Oh, that's it!" Barely even pausing in his momentum, Steve grabbed Bucky's legs from around his waist and practically bent the other man in half as he hooked Bucky's legs over his shoulders. The silky rasp of the stockings felt increased on his neck's kiss sensitive skin, and this position allowed the blond an even better angle to thrust into the brunet.

Steve adjusted slightly, and on his next thrust Bucky cried out, his powerful thighs squeezing the blond’s head. Pushing back in at the same angle elicited just as strong of a reaction, and Steve could feel the smirk on his face as he slammed into Bucky's prostate over and over again. Bucky couldn't even talk, just a garbled mess of moans as the brunette held onto his headboard for dear life.

Reaching down, Steve grabbed ahold of Bucky's neglected cock that was hard and shiny with precum. As his hand made contact with the sensitive flesh, Bucky jerked. "Stevie, Stevie, Stevie! _Te rog _! I'm so close!"__

____

____

Steve knew he wasn't going to last much longer either. Aiming for Bucky's prostate, Steve watched the brunette gasping for air and gave Bucky's cock a few hard strokes. Bucky stiffened as his back bowed in an arc, and then he was cumming. Steve moaned as the younger man clenched tight around his length and their chests were painted with Bucky's cum. As Bucky basked in the ecstasy of his orgasm, Steve powered through a few more thrusts before that tight spring in his stomach finally released and he came.

The room was silent but for gasping breaths as the two men came down from their highs. As Steve came back to himself, he realized that Bucky's position likely wasn't very comfortable. So with a soft kiss to a stocking-clad thigh, the blond gently unhooked Bucky's legs from his shoulders. Bucky hissed as Steve pulled out and quickly tied off and disposed of the condom.

Steve knew he should get up and grab a cloth or something to clean up, but he didn't want to move. Laying down beside Bucky, Steve took in the sight of the blissed-out brunette he was lucky enough to be sharing a bed with. Bucky’s beautiful blue eyes watched him from behind heavy lids and Steve was graced with a soft smile. Pushing up on his arm, Steve carefully brushed a stray lock of hair clinging to Bucky's sweaty face and placed a gentle kiss to those swollen lips.

Bucky’s lips were soft as he yielded to Steve’s exploration. As his lips moved to trail down the brunette's neck, Bucky stretched and groaned. "Are you alright, Buck? Hurt anywhere?"

"Mmmm _ba, a fost incredibil ceea ce ai făcut _, Stevie." Like a contented cat, Bucky stretched his body out on top of Steve's and nuzzled his head into the blond's neck.__

____

____

Steve chuckled and ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, which made Bucky seem to preen even more. "English please, Buck."

_"Derbedeule." _came the muffled response. Bucky shot up with a squeak as Steve snapped the stockings' elastic band against his sensitive skin. Steve couldn't hold back the laugh at the look of betrayal on the brunette's face. Bucky tried to look upset, but soon enough, he was laughing too. "I'm good Steve. Tired, but good. You were so amazing that you fucked the English out of me."__

____

____

They lay there basking in the afterglow until the gross state of dried cum and sweat became too much to bear. After a shower that resulted in a blowjob and another orgasm, Steve came back into Bucky's room to see the brunet opening a box at his dresser.

Coming up behind him, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and placed a kiss to the side of his head. "What have you got there?"

"Oh, just a little something from Natasha." Steve peered over Bucky's shoulder and looked down into a box packed with silk, lace, and fishnet in a range of colours and felt himself, against all odds, hardening again. Bucky chuckled and turned to face the blond for a kiss. As the two tumbled back into bed, Steve made a note to send Natasha a fruit basket.

**Author's Note:**

> Romanian to English:
> 
> La naiba = Dammit
> 
> The doresc = I want you
> 
> Aeroglisorul meu e plin de țipari = My hovercraft is full of eels (Monty python reference that seemed to fit for nerdy Bucky)
> 
> Vreau să mi-o tragi = I want you to fuck me
> 
> Futu-i = Fuck
> 
> Fute-mă = Fuck me
> 
> Te rog = Please
> 
> ba, a fost incredibil ceea ce ai făcut = No, that was amazing what you did
> 
> Derbedeule = Little punk


End file.
